


Let's start the new year right

by Signe_chan



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, New Year, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan
Summary: Auston Matthews had fifteen minutes left in 2017 and he had a bet to win.





	Let's start the new year right

Auston Matthews had fifteen minutes left in 2017 and he had a bet to win. 

He stood back and surveyed the bar. A load of the younger guys were here. The older ones all wanted to be with their kids and remember the night the morning after or some shit. Auston didn’t care what he remembered tomorrow, he just wanted to beat Mitch. 

Other than the guys, he didn’t really know anyone, which was kind of not great. He’d spent a few hours already chatting to girls and, yeah, he’d have happily taken any of them home but that wasn’t what this challenge was about. 

He wouldn’t have taken the challenge in the first place if he hadn’t been drunk. 2017 had been rung in, he’d kissed at least twenty girls in the bar and he’d been feeling pretty good about himself. He’d slid on over to get another drink and Mitch had appeared beside him, smiling as usual. Getting right into his space and hugging him. 

“Matty,” he’s slurred into Auston’s ear. “It’s 2017.” 

“I know,” Auston had said, elbowing Mitch. “You kiss a lot of girls.” 

“When you’ve got the right one to kiss, you don’t need quantity.” 

Auston had snorted because, whatever, but Mitch had insisted. He knew they’d argued about it for a while, and somehow, they’d made a bet. He couldn’t even remember it, honestly. But Mitch had. Mitch had even texted him, that night right away then the morning after. And Auston had agreed by text so it wasn’t like he could claim Mitchy was just making shit up. 

He, Auston Matthews, had to find someone to kiss at midnight. One person. One significant person. Someone who actually meant something to him. He’d agree to do this. And if he failed, he had to give Mitch his car. 

Which, no. Mitch wasn’t having his car. Mitch had his own car. It was a stupid deal. 

But it was a deal that Mitch kept reminding him of. A deal he was stuck with. He’d even tried. He’d dated a few girls, but none of them had been right. None of them had stuck. So he was here alone and he had to find someone to fucking love before midnight or he was going to lose his stupid bet. 

He scanned the bar. There was a brunette who met his eye and smiled but she wasn’t what he wanted. He couldn’t quite think why, but she wasn’t right. He’d though a lot that year about what he wanted. Something real. Someone who could make him laugh. Someone who was a friend first and a girlfriend after. Someone who he really gave a fuck about. 

He wasn’t going to find that with, what, five minutes now until midnight. He should just grab a girl. Kiss her. Ask her out after. Date her for a few months and look heart broken when it didn’t work out and then Mitch’d feel sad for him and let him keep his car. 

Only he didn’t want to. 

Fucking Mitch had fucked him up somehow. The more he’d thought about commitment and long term, the more he’d wanted it. The more he did want it. 

He wanted what he was meant to have. He wanted to kiss someone at midnight who really meant something to him. He wanted someone who he could kiss every year. Though at least Mitch didn’t have that either. He was here alone tonight. 

Auston looked for him across the bar. He was draped half over Willy, laughing at something. He looked happy, at least. He looked…

No, Auston was just drunk. Drunk and pissed off about loosing his car because he was alone. That was all. 

Mitch looked up and met his eye and Auston’s heart did this weird thump thing and shit, no. No. But… maybe. 

If he kissed Mitch, he’d win. The text hadn’t said the person had to be romantic. Mitch was a really good friend. A really important person in Auston’s life. Someone Auston wanted to be there with for years and years. Playing together. Winning together. 

Fuck it, he was going to kiss Mitch. 

The bar was gearing up for the countdown. Auston shoved his way through the dance floor to get to Mitch then grabbed his elbow. Pulled him away, ignoring the other guys trying to talk to him. Mitch went happily enough, looping an arm around Auston’s neck and good, Auston just had to get them to somewhere nobody would see them. 

The toilets were abandoned, everyone out getting ready for the kiss. Auston shoved Mitch into a cubicle and followed him, locking the door. 

“I get your car,” Mitch crooned. Auston ignored him. Braced his hands either side of Mitch instead. Outside, they were counting down. He counted under his breath, made himself hold back. This was crazy. He wanted this. Now he was here, so close to having it, he wanted this so badly. He was fucking desperate for it. It was like he’d wanted to kiss Mitch for years and never known. 

Outside, the count hit zero. Everyone cheered. Auston kissed Mitch. 

Mitch obviously hadn’t been expecting it. There was a moment of awkward flailing, of angles not working and Auston was about to pull back when Mitch got an arm around Auston’s neck, tilted his head just right and they were kissing. Really kissing. Like, not the chaste, soft, quick thing Auston had thought of when he’d come up with this stupid plan, but really kissing. Like, gonna take you home and fuck you later kissing. And Auston was into it. He was so into. He’d never kissed a guy before but it wasn’t really fundamentally different. Mitch was taller than he was used to. Stronger. But not different, otherwise. Still fucking good. Hot and dirty and he somehow ended up grabbing Mitch’s ass. Somehow ended up with Mitch pinned to the wall, Mitch’s legs around his hips and, shit, he wanted to take Mitch home. He wanted to kiss him every year at New Year. 

Shit. 

He pulled back a little and lent forward, head on Mitch’s shoulder. It was hard, he was still basically holding Mitch up. Fuck. 

“Mitchy, we need to stop.” 

“Fuck, no,” Mitch whined. “Why?” 

“Because we’re in a bathroom and we’re drunk.” 

“So.” Fucking whiner. Auston loved him. But not… that was too big for tonight. Auston wanted to fuck him. That was all. 

“So, we shouldn’t fuck this up.” That was right. If there was one thing he was sure of, it was that he didn’t want to fuck things up with Mitch. He didn’t want a quick, dirty fuck. He wanted something more. We was willing to hold out for something more. 

“Matty…” 

“Tomorrow. I’ll come round tomorrow, we can do this again. In a bed. When we’re not drunk.” 

“I wanna do it now.” 

“So fucking needy,” Auston said, but he couldn’t help leaning in and kissing him again. He wanted to do it now, too. But this felt big. It wasn’t one fuck. It wasn’t the kind of thing you started with handjobs in a dirty bathroom. Mitch was worth more than that. Mitch was worth taking his time. 

“Come home with me,” Mitch said, so close Auston could feel his lips move. “So you don’t chicken out.” 

“Sure,” Auston laughed. “Yeah. We’ll go to your place and fuck tomorrow.” 

“And talk and stuff?” 

“And talk and stuff,” Auston agreed. He lent in for one last kiss then disentangled Mitch, getting his feet back onto the floor. He really hoped he hadn’t fucked this up, but it felt so right. Felt good in a way nothing else had outside of hockey in such a long time. 

“Okay,” Mitch said. He made an effort to straight himself out but he looked like he’d just need nearly fucked in a bathroom. Auston had to shove his hands in his pockets so he didn’t grab him and kiss him again. “Okay. I’m going to go out there and be normal and you…” 

“I’m going to calm down here,” Auston said. Calm down was one way of saying it. “I’ll be out in a few and then, maybe we can go home?” 

“You want to leave a party early? Seriously?” 

“Sooner we leave, sooner it’s tomorrow.” That made sense. “I really want to fuck you, Mitch.” 

Mitch bit his lip. It was fucking hot. So fucking hot, it was all Auston could do not to grab him and pull him back in but it’d be worth the wait. It was going to be worth it. 

“Okay,” Mitch said. “I’m going. Don’t… don’t be long.” 

“I won’t,” Auston promised. He waited until Mitch was all the way out of the bathroom to shove his hands in his pants but it was a close thing. He came with Mitch’s name on his lips and Mitch in his head and shit, he was fucked. He was so fuck. 

But, as he stumbled out of the bathroom, he knew there was at least one thing he could count on. 

Mitch was NOT getting his car.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [maybe next time they'll be no time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227194) by [bestliars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestliars/pseuds/bestliars)




End file.
